Ganta Igarashi
Summary Ganta Igarashi was an ordinary schoolboy until the mysterious Red Man mysteriously appeared outside of Ganta's classroom window and swiftly knocks Ganta out. When the boy comes to, he finds his entire class murdered, only to have a mysterious red diamond plunged into his chest. Afterward, Ganta finds himself charged with the murder of all of his classmates and sent to Deadman Wonderland, a hellish private prison run as an amusement park for the entertainment of onlookers. Now forced to use his newfound ability to manipulate his own blood to fight in gladiatorial battles with similarly freakish individuals, Ganta swears vengeance on the Red Man for his predicament and the murder of his classmates. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 6-C Name: Ganta Igarashi, Woodpecker, N° 5580, Maruta Origin: Deadman Wonderland Gender: Male Age: 14-15 Classification: Deadman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blood Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Survived a poison that would normally cause one's body to explode) Attack Potency: Wall level (His Ganta Gun can shatter boulders far larger than Ganta himself), higher with the Supersonic Ganta Gun (Easily shattered a while and can blast away other Deadmen) and the Ganbare Gun (Easily overpowered and killed Genkaku, who could nullify Ganta's other attacks) | Large Island level (Matched Shiro, who caused an 11.6 earthquake while trying to kill herself and explicitly trained Ganta to bring him up to her level so that he could kill her. Helped sink Deadman Wonderland and the island it was built upon.) Speed: Peak Human+, Supersonic+ with his Ganta Gun Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Likely Building level (Tanked getting knocked through the floor, many walls and various other damage soak) | Large Island level (Matched and endured Shiro's attacks) Stamina: Superhuman (Endured a lot of cases were a regular person would die from enormous pain. Such as cuts, deep wounds, anemia, constant pummeling, chest stabbing, being electrocuted and being hit with all sorts of Branches of Sin.) Range: 10+ meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Academically average for a middle school student, otherwise skilled combatant Weaknesses: Ganta needs an open wound in order to begin manipulating the blood in his body, which he usually accomplishes by biting his own thumb. Unlike other Deadmen, Ganta cannot recall the blood he's fired back into his body, so overusing his Branch of Sin will eventually render him anemic and light-headed, though this has been mitigated by the end of the series. His use of the Ganbare Gun is slowly killing him and causes scars and burn marks to show up all over his body. Shattering the Red Diamond in his chest will render him incapable of using his Branch of Sin. Feats: *http://www.narutoforums.com/showpost.php?p=36642210&postcount=1 *http://www.narutoforums.com/showpost.php?p=36643614&postcount=2 Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ganta Gun.gif|Ganta Gun Supersonic Ganta Gun.gif|Supersonic Ganta Gun Ganta Machine Gun.gif|Supersonic Ganta Gun used rapidly Ganbare Gun.gif|Ganbare Gun *'Branch of Sin: Ganta Gun:' Ganta's Branch of Sin allows him to compress his blood into bullets that can be launched with enough concussive force to easily shatter boulders several times Ganta's size, with the strength of the bullet being proportional to the amount of blood he uses. However, since he can't recall the blood he uses with this Branch of Sin, Ganta will eventually be rendered light-headed and anemic should he overuse it, though this has been mitigated through his own practice and the use of the Supersonic Ganta Gun. ** Supersonic Ganta Gun: Ganta eventually learned how to maximize the usage of his Branch of sin by compressing small amounts of blood into a tight shape, allowing him to fire smaller bullets at supersonic speeds. He can fire these blood bullets in rapid succession with enough force to completely fracture a wall designed to contain Deadmen. In addition, this technique minimizes the amount of blood Ganta needs to deal maximum damage, reducing the risk of anemia. ** Ganbare Gun: Ganta's ultimate trump card, it fires an even faster and more powerful version of the Ganta Gun that expands and explodes on impact to deal tremendous amounts of damage. However, using this ability takes a toll on Ganta due to how much blood is required. In addition, overuse of this ability leaves burn marks all over Ganta's body leading the the red diamond embedded in his chest, and will eventually kill him. Key: Beginning of the Series | End of the Series Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Deadman Wonderland Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Mutants Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6